In the Service of the Lord: The Enchanted Forest
by Wild Mustang of Freedom
Summary: Sent to a forest in ancient Asia to continue the hunt for Lucifer, the vessel of Michael encounters an atmosphere far different from anything he has faced before. Here, a battle between humanity and beast is being waged, where nothing is what it seems. Sequel of "In the Service of the Lion: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe."
1. Chapter 1

**In the Service of the Lord: The Enchanted Forest **

**An Assassin's Creed, Chronicles of Narnia, and Princess Mononoke crossover**

**I do not own anything connected to these franchises**

**Chapter 1**

_In ancient times, the land lay covered in forests, where, from ages long past, dwelt the spirits of the gods. Back then, man and beast lived in harmony. But as time went by, most of the great forests were destroyed. Those who remained were guarded by gigantic beasts who owed their allegiance to the Great Forest Spirt, for those were the days of gods and demons._

* * *

_The forest seemed to glitter with life. Odd looking creatures, little white people with black eyes of various sizes scurried around, animals of many species mingling with them._

_A shaggy, stag-like creature with a red face and many antlers seemed to rule over them. _

_The forest was also under the threat of ever-expanding human population, such humans being almost all of Asian descent. _

_The head of a white wolf appeared before my eyes, jaws open wide in attack..._

I woke up, crying out, shaking and sweating. I relaxed, after a long moment, realizing that my visions were just a dream, and I was back in Cair Paravel.

It had been two years after the defeat of the White Witch, and I had been assisting The Four in fitting into their roles. It hadn't been too difficult, which surprised me.

True, it had been a big step for the kids, but it seemed like they were meant to be monarchs all along.

For the most part, I had been their bodyguard, keeping away suitors and one or two assassins.

* * *

When I came downstairs for breakfast, I could barely make it to the table, as I have been having many such dreams for the past couple of days, keeping me from a good night's sleep.

"Another bad night, Mate?" Edmund asked, the four young adults already there. Edmund, brooding and moody, but also with a dry sense of humor, had lived up to his name of Edmund the Just. He was the mediator of the four, a cool head in the midst of the excitement, sharp as a whip.

"Yeah, you could say that, Black Prince!" I replied, and Edmund snorted at my nickname I had given him.

"It's been at least a week of this, and all the medicine in Narnia hasn't helped," Peter, the Magnificent High King, noted soberly.

I shrugged, smiling tiredly at the young man. He had grown into a strong, tall man with nigh explosive charisma and confidence, The latter I had put a clamp on these past years, but there was no better warrior than he was.

Other than Christ, Peter was one of the very few I, secretly, looked up to.

Susan, who had more or less become my/our mother, rose to check my temperature. Susan had grown into a slender, devastatingly beautiful young woman, whose poise and caring were as legendary as her beauty.

Many was the suitor I had to literally throw out of Cair Paravel on her behalf, my own romantic feelings for her fading into the feelings of a son to a mother. Romance was out of the question, politically and personally speaking, and I had been at peace with that ever since. Even if everything had gone to our advantage, I still regarded her as a mother, and that was that.

"You don't have a temperature. I don't quite understand what is going on," she said, concerned.

Lucy, who was nearest me, took my hand. "Call for Aslan. I'm sure he has an answer for you."

It never failed, Lucy's faith in Aslan, I noted. Above all the four children, the youngest one was the one I admired and trusted most.

Sweet little Lucy, the Valiant Queen, had become an energetic and passionate young woman, whose trust in Aslan was as complete as her love both for adventure and love for everybody around her. She was never afraid of getting dirty, and had no qualms about rushing to the aid of anybody or anything that needed help.

"I think I will do just that."

Susan patted me on the cheek. "Before you do anything, get some breakfast."

"Yes, Mum!" I said, smirking slightly, then yelped as she hit me upside the head.

"That mouth of yours will get you into trouble one of these days!" I smiled, as I took some toast.

"Maybe Mum, but said mouth has gotten me out of trouble more often than getting me into it."

* * *

Lucy giggled. Even when sleep deprived, her bodyguard was always up for banter! He was still the same man he had been when he met them: a deadly, but caring man, loyal to a fault.

In only a short time, he had given his life for her family, an act that still lived in her nightmares.

He had become like family to the four of them.

* * *

After I had eaten, I gasped as I heard Christ's voice sounded in my head. "Meet me at Lantern Waste. Your second task begins on arrival."

I shook myself, and rose. "Aslan calls to me. It looks like I have another journey to go on."

There was a long pause, then Edmund rose, and patted me gingerly on the shoulder. The shy young man was never one for open displays of affection. "Take care, old chap. We can handle ourselves just fine here."

I ruffled his hair, smiling as he pushed my hand away. "I've no doubt you will, Ed."

Peter came forward, and grasped my forearm. "You will always have a place at our table, and we will always be here for you, as you have been for us."

I smiled, returning the grip. "I shan't forget that in a hurry, Pete."

Then it was Lucy, and she wrapped her arms around me. "Please trust in Aslan. You will never regret it. Come back safe!"

I smiled, returning the hug. "As I will never regret meeting you and your family, Lu. I will miss you, and everyone else."

I turned to Susan, who took my face in both of her hands.

"I don't really want to go," I admitted.

Susan nodded, sighing. "I know, but what we have to do and want to do are not always the same thing, I'm afraid. But you'll do fine."

We hugged, and I looked at my family again. "I love you all, and I'll come back when I can."

* * *

As I walked out of the main keep of Cair Paravel, a voice stopped me. "Surely you were not planning to leave with only your sword and hidden blade?"

I smiled.

I had forgotten to say good bye to Oreius!

I turned toward him, as he trotted to my side.

Always an imposing figure, the Centaur General was the best swordsbeasts in Narnia, even when I used Michael's sword against him.

"My mistake, Oreius. I was in a hurry."

That was the truth, but that didn't stop the Centaur from looking sternly disappointed.

He placed an axe, a smaller sword, and a long dagger into my arms. "These are gifts from the Army of Narnia, so that you will not be defeated in case you lose that sword strapped to your back," he explained, and I smiled.

If there was one thing that Orieus had always tried to teach me, is that one should not rely on a single weapon, but on many weapons.

I nodded, after stapping them to my belt. "Thanks, General. Keep Narnia safe from harm while I am gone."

Oreius nodded. "I shall do the best that I can. Good luck, Right Hand!"

* * *

With that, I rode out of Cair Paravel, not looking back. If I did, I would never leave. I wore my Assassin robes, dyed crimson with gold trappings, carrying the sword of Michael, which was strapped across my back, my hidden-blade, and the weapons Oreius had given me.

I met Christ at Lantern Waste, dismounting and dismissing the talking horse before bowing before Him.

"Holy Father, it has been too long."

Christ smiled, and embraced me. "My dear boy, it has indeed been too long since we have beheld each other, but I have always been with you!"

I smiled, basking in His warm embrace.

After we broke apart, I asked. "You sent for me?"

Christ nodded. "You will be going to another universe, somewhere in ancient Asia. No doubt you have seen the visions that Michael has sent to you?"

I nodded. "Something about a forest?"

Christ nodded. "Precisley, and that is where you are going. It is called the Enchanted Forest, and for good reason! Search out the Wolf Tribe, as I can vouch for them. The tribes' matriarch, Moro, knows of me. The creature they call 'The Great Forest Spirit' is considered the forest's chief diety, but it was I who gave him power. Your duty, as ever, is to find and stop Lucifer, who is currently cutting away at the forest in the guise of a human leader."

I nodded. "Very well, Father. I never took you for a tree-hugger!"

Christ shrugged. "I love all creation. Just because they are not human, does not mean that they are without worth. Remember: the strength of your body comes from your faith in Me. Do what is good, in my Name. Have care whom you trust, as the situation will not be as simple as it seems. My blessing is upon you, unless you suffer in the delusion that good is yours to have, and that your strength is from yourself. I will take care of your family while you are gone, but I will always be where you need me. Take care, Beloved!" He finished, and rested his Hand on my forehead.

* * *

There was a flash of light, and then I stood on a dirt road. In front of me sprawled an enormous forest, the Enchanted Forest itself!

"Oh, good! No long travel needed," I muttered to myself, as I entered the forest, ignoring the dirt path.

By the greeness and freshness of the foliage and the pollen in the air, as well as the luke-warm temperature, I guess this was in mid to late Spring.

I could feel the chaotic energy and life seeping from the forest, untamed and undeniable.

I jumped as something tugged at my robes, and looked down to my left.

It was one of those little white creatures, its oddly shaped eyes staring up at me, it's height brushing my left knee.

"They are Kodama, ancient spirits of the forest. They are quite harmless," Christ's voice whispered in my ear.

I crouched, and slowly reached out my hand. With a rattle, it tilted its head to the side, and just as I was about to touch it, it ran off into the forest.

"Cheeky little blighter!" I muttered, shaking my head.

Suddenly, There was a rustling of tree branches over my head, and I leaped aside as a rock the size of my head thudded into the spot I had been standing a second earlier.

_Oh, so that's why that Kodama ran!_

I didn't have time to appreciate this realization, as I had to run to avoid several more rocks and stones of various sizes.

I weaved my way through the trees for at least five minutes, before diving behind a large boulder, allowing whatever had attacked me to pass me by.

I watched, disbelieving, as a horde of apes did so, climbing through the trees over my head.

"You've got to be joking!" I growled, shaking my head. "Welcome to the Enchanted Forest!"

I jumped as another Kodama appeared looking down from the top of the boulder at me. I nodded up at the creature.

"Could you thank your friend for warning me?" With that clicking noise of theirs, it tilted its head to oneside, and dissapeared, presumably to deliver my message.

_Useful little buggers! Note to self: Kodamas were friendly, but primates were not!_

I came out from my hiding space in a rush, ready to defend myself, but the forest was now tranquil, save for the multitude of birds calling, insects whirring, and the usual sounds you might expect from such an environment.

I couldn't recognize any of the species of trees, and there were too many to even start counting.

I frowned, realizing that I needed a bird's eye view of the forest, which the Assassin Brotherhood called 'Synchronizing.'

Finding an exceptionally tall, climbable tree not too far away, I began to climb, keeping a sharp eye out for those damned apes as I did so.

At the very top of the tree, I got a good view all right! Miles upon miles of the forest stretched out in front of me, intersecting with mountain ranges, many miles high. The scene was indescribably awe-inspiring.

It felt so good to synchronize, as Susan had thouroughly, and quite loudly, forbidden me to do while in Narnia!

On one particular mountain range, I spotted a wolf of exceptional size..._looking straight at me_!

_So that's were I need to go first, if the wolves don't eat me on sight!_

With that decided, I chose a dense pile of foliage, I executed a Leap of Faith into them.

I could almost hear Susan's shriek of fury as I descended, her undying, almost profound, disgust at my acrobatics.

* * *

Just the other day, I was enjoying a synchronizing at the top of Cair Paravel in the early morning, trying to do so while Susan was asleep.

Unfortunately, Susan had chosen that particular morning to get a midnight snack.

"John Lewis, you get down from there this instant!"

_Damn!_

Usually I would have done a Leap of Faith into the ocean, and hiding on the shore amidst the rocks to avoid dear old Mum.

However, I didn't have that particular luxury that day. I dove into a haystack, wincing as her accompanying shriek wrent the air.

I lay in the haystack, hoping to avoid the 'Queen Dragon,' but I didn't have any luck with that, because Oreius had taken it upon himself to haul me into the presence of my furious fostor mother, who gave me such a dressing down that I was forced into swearing never to synchronize again.

* * *

_Sorry, Mumzy, but since you are not here, I won't need to worry about being caught!_

I emerged from the bushes, taking a deep breath of the fresh air around me. Life was good, so far..._or so I thought_!

I decided to keep walking, in order to find the Wolf Tribe. Just when I thought that I had enough excitement for that day, the Wolf Tribe found me!

I barely had time to draw move before two white wolves came charging at me from the direction of their lair, a classic pincer movement designed to confuse and overwhelm.

Riding on one of the wolves was a slim figure wearing a head-dress of white fir and a strange mask.

The person carried a spear, and with a war-cry, the person hurled the spear at me. I ducked, easily avoiding it, as I drew Michael's sword.

I had no intention to harm them, but I equally no intention of letting them harm me!

I crouched as the wolves came in, but it was the person that attacked, throwing them self at me with reckless abandon with another war cry.

Shaking my head with amusement, I swung my sword, tapping the warrior on the forehead, knocking the mask off...her mask off.

Brown shoulder-length hair, angry brown eyes, a small pale face flashed across my vision as she righted herself, and slammed her left shoulder into my chest, taking my breath away, my sword flying from my grasp.

The girl's left hand shot in, holding a knife of substantial width. I batted it aside with one hand, and shoved her back with the other. "Now, wait a moment, missie, I'm not your enemy!"

She paused, eyes fixed to mine. "What do you mean, human? Speak!"

By the look in her eyes, I knew that she wanted nothing more than to bury her remaining weapon in my flesh. Her voice, although feminine, was a harsh, demanding bark.

"I come in peace, as far as the Wolf Tribe and the Forest is concerned-"

"You're lying!"

I glared at her. "Shut up, I'm talking!"

She tensed, as I continued. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, my master sent me here to kill a human who is harming this forest. On top of that, my master knows the Matriarch of your Tribe."

The girl narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you. What does he look like, your Master?"

I decided to leave off His Human, seeing that humans seemed to be hated in this forest. I opened my mouth to answer, but another answered. "A Lion, larger than I."

I turned to the voice, and saw an enormous wolf emerge from the trees, almost as large as Aslan Himself!

I bowed low, careful to be respectful, as the smaller wolves were still showing their teeth, and the girl had retrieved her knife. "Moro, I presume? In the name of Aslan, my Father, I greet you."

Moro approached me, and I fought to hold my composure. _You try facing that big of a wolf, and see how you do!_

When she spoke, her voice was low, almost a whisper, hoarse and world-weary: "It has been too long since I have seen Him. I was a small pup then, and I do not recall him having a mate."

I shrugged. "He is the Creator, and I am His servant."

Moro considered this, and said, "Hold out your arm, Child."

I frowned, but did so. _I was no child!_

After taking a long drag, she grunted. "And here I thought all humans were our enemies!"

She turned to her children. "What he says is true. Despite being a human, he will be of use to us."

* * *

**And so it begins! I love Princess Mononoke, and thought it to be a perfect sequel to Narnia! Needless to say, I'm going to enjoy writing this, and I hope you all enjoy reading it! **

**Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Mother, he is a human!" One of the wolves growled in protest, and I could tell he was masculine by the sound of his voice.

Moro answered, still gazing at me, "The Lion has sent us help, although not quite the help we expected, and it would be foolish of me to ignore the Lion's assistance."

I shrugged at the male wolf. "Sorry to dissapoint you, friend, but there's more to me than meets the eye!"

He snarled in reply. "I'm not your friend, you filthy human!"

I shrugged, smirking. "Not quite yet, old chap, but hope springs eternal!"

I turned to the girl, as the male wolf slathered, no doubt wanting to rip me apart. "My name's John, John Lewis. I am my Father's servant, but I am an also an Assassin." I said, bowing to her.

She was at least Edmund's age, but didn't look as old as Susan. She was pretty, but a bit too young for my tastes. I noticed that she had red face paint under her eyes, and a circlet on her head. Her hair was dark brown, almost black, her body slim and powerful. She wore polished bone jewelery, and was dressed in a tattered blue skirt and a white sleeveless shirt. Thin leather bands were looped each around her sizeable biceps, white mocassins on her feet, and a white fur cloak draped over her back.

She regarded me for a few seconds, then she replyed. "San. My name is San of the Wolf Tribe."

I smiled. "A pleasure to meet you. You are quite good at fighting, by the way. It's not often someone lasts long enough for me to break a sweat."

* * *

San frowned at this odd human. He wore crimson red robes with gold trappings, a hood, black boots, and a variety of weapons strapped to his sides.

Through the hood, she could see very fair skin, dark hair, a firm pointed face, and strange blue eyes that missed nothing.

He was powerfully built, which was unsurprising, judging by the enormous sword that he was currently retreiving. It's hilt was long enough for both of his large hands, it's strange hand-guard thin but long, seemingly made of gold, the blade metal, double-edged, and shining in the sun.

Next, he hefted her spear, and inspected it. "Hmm, sharpened bone, not steel. Long and sturdy, and certainly well made, considering the circumstances."

He looked at her, and tossed her the weapon with no trouble at all. His movements and fighting style were supremely confident and firm, as well as deceivingly simple, the movements of an experienced warrior.

* * *

"I do beleive this is yours." I said, smiling slightly. I had to make friends, and make them quick.

I followed the wolves up into the rocks, where I could see a small cave opening. I didn't follow them as they all went into their cave.

I had already ticked them off enough today, so I needed to stay on their good side by not tresspassing on their turf.

"So, you have found them. Excellent."

Michael appeared before my eyes, and I started in surprise. "Michael! You took your time."

Michael shrugged. "I have been busy. I can only stay for a short time, so I am making sure that you got to them safely. Be careful in this world, as things are not as they seem. Find Iron Town, and investigate it thoroughly, as it will be important to your mission. That is all I can tell you for now, except good luck."

I bowed. Any information was good, at this point, even if it was cryptic!

"Oh, and one last thing: you might find, at times, that you can do things you can't normally do. Know only that you can do so because it is needed, and it is His will that it be done." I nodded, and he disappeared.

_Well, that was interesting_. If only Father had given me a horse!

* * *

Inside the cave, the Wolf Tribe were less than pleased with their predicament. "Why would your friend send us a human? Humans are our enemies, Mother!" San protested, her misgivings overcoming her interest in their new friend.

"You did not see the things I saw when I smelled his hand, San. We could have been sent much worse, and given our situation, we need assistance. If I can get him to trust me, I will be able to use him to our advantage. When we can no longer use him, you and your brothers can do with him what you wish."

* * *

In the meantime, I had climbed up a nearby tree to spot Iron Town in the distance. It was easy to spot because of the smoke billowing out of it.

With that done, I leaped into some bushes.

"What are you doing?"

Hearing San's voice nearby, I emerged from the brush, whipping myself off as I did so.

"Just getting a feel for the place."

San snorted. "For a second, I thought you were trying to kill yourself."

I smiled at her. "You needn't sound so hopeful, dearie. I just do it to scout, and to clear my head."

She glared back. "My name is San!"

I raised my hands. "Fine, whatever! So, onto more serious matters, I spotted a town close by, with smoke coming out of it. I take it that they are our enemies?"

San's face darkened. "Yes, especially their leader: Eboshi, the Gun Woman."

I nodded. "Well, that settles it!"

"What are you talking about?"

I grinned. "I'm going to investigate our enemies. One of the main rules of being an Assassin is to know the enemy as yourself, and I'm nothing if not constant."

She glared at me. "Betraying us already?"

I shook my head. "Not in the slightest, luv. I'm just investigating, and when I've got the information I need, yours truly is coming back home."

San was about to argue some more, but Moro interrupted, emerging from the cave. "You have two days, son of Aslan. If you don't heed my warning, we will come find you."

I nodded. "I'm sure your tribe would love to lick my bones clean after devouring my flesh, but I'm afraid your kids are going to have to wait a very long time in that regard. Cheerio!"

With that, I set off on my reconnaissance mission.

* * *

"What a strange human." One of the brothers said, and the other agreed. "I agree, and I hope I get to eat him soon!"

San said nothing, watching the flippant human stride away from them.

_Strange indeed, but not unpleasant to talk to._

She shook her head, grimacing at the latter thought.

It would not do to befriend a human, _not at all_.

* * *

It took only a few uneventful hours to get back to the main road, and then I was on my way to the supposed enemy town.

Whistling to the tune of "the British Grenadiers," I strode confidently forward.

_Let those people see me. Let them believe they have the upper hand, to be overconfident. Pride always came before a fall, and besides, I had many ways of gathering intel. This was merely one of such ways!_

The town itself was a large island with a small road connected to a main road.

As I approached, I noted that the first and most obvious sign of the town's presence was the large cloud of black smoke coming from it, no doubt from iron-working, the cloud I had spotted earlier.

The town held a couple hundred people, all of Asian descent, and as I walked along the small road, I cut a conspicuous figure in my bold colors and steady walk.

People on the road were all laborers, each doing their part for their supposed master.

As I came within a hundred of the main gate, I was stopped by a huge, bald Asian man dressed in black and purple. "That's far enough, stranger. Who are you, and what is your business here?" The man's voice was gruff and authoritative, and I could tell he was used to being in charge.

"My name is John, mate, and I'm here on my own behalf. I am a warrior by trade, and I'm looking for employment. I seek the manager of this fine establishment. Lady Eboshi is her name, and I was suggested to her by my comrades."

The man folded his arms. "So you are a mercenary?" He asked, and it was clear he didn't care for them.

I chuckled. "Of course not, old chap! If I was such a man, I would have already told you."

He frowned. "Then what are you, foreigner?"

I smiled genially. "A soldier, my good man, just arrived from across the ocean. Now, I confess I am looking for a horse and some suppliers, all of which I will pay for, but what is most important for me is to find this 'Gun Woman' I hear so much of."

The man smirked. "Surely you don't expect me to just let you through? I'm her second in command here-"

I interrupted. "If you are her second in command, she must not be far off, eh?" The man, taken off guard, was about to answer, but a woman's voice interrupted.

"Enough, Gonza. I will speak with him." Behind the man was an Asian woman wearing a blue overcoat over white shirt and colorful pantaloons, long dark hair tied up into a bun, allowing some hair to fall down past each ear. She had a noble, authoritative bearing, and her eyes were dark and strong.

_An unusual woman in these times_. "Follow me, stranger. We will speak in private."

I bowed low, kissing her hand quickly when she had stepped close enough. "Lead the way, Madam."

As she led me past each building, I made sure to give them a thourough look as I passed by.

Most of the buildings were for the making and forging of iron, some for farming, blacksmiths, dormitories, barracks, living quarters, to name a few. Every villager, man or woman, did their part. As I passed by the place where the smoke was coming from, I heard women singing while they worked.

Everybody seemed to have a great deal of affection and loyalty to Eboshi, judging by the calls and greetings that people gave her as she passed by.

"Hey, my Lady, who is that? Don't hog him all to yourself, let us have some fun!" called a passing woman in a pick dress.

"I promise I won't keep him long, Okira!" Eboshi promised.

I blew a cheeky kiss to her, smirking. "Cheers, luv. I'll be at your service soon enough!"

The woman smiled back, an exceptionally comely young woman. "I'll be at the Bellows, stranger. Don't keep me waiting."

_Oh, I could barely wait myself_!"

* * *

Eboshi walked me to her house, a sizeable but not particularly lavish one. Once we were sequestered in her dwelling, she turned to me. "You surprise me. Assassins rarely show themselves to such an extent as you have just done."

I tilted my head to one side. "Madam, you speak as though you know what an Assassin is."

She raised an eye brow. "I have heard of your kind in my travels, but have rarely come across one. Your hood was my first clue, the amount of weapons the other. Just because I am a woman does not mean that I am any weaker than you are."

I raised my hands in protest. "You have the opinion that I underestimate women. I don't, not in the slightest, and you can thank my Mum for that!"

She hummed. "Good. Since we are being honest with each other, I will tell you my story. I am a business woman who has no alliegance to anyone but myself. I am here to change this land into a place where people can come from miles around in search of work, whatever their past lives may be, so that all may benefit from it, especially myself. For instance, the women that work the Bellows, like the one who addressed me, are former prostitutes. I mean to change this land by the improvement and use of firearms, and I will do everything in my power to do so."

I nodded. She seemed to be ambition personified, but I did not sense Lucifer behind it.

"An unusual goal, considering that most are concerned with paying homage to the Emperor, and that you are the self-proclaimed leader of a business."

I paused, then continued. "You wear clothing that is generally worn by men, you command respect and affection from your populace, and there are no rivals in sight. Unless the Emperor decides otherwise, or more powerful rivals come along, you're position can only get better."

She smiled. "True. I would ask you what your business is, but we already know what you are: an Assassin from very far away. You are not here to cause havoc, since you would have done so already. Why are you here?" She finished, and I shrugged. "I'm just testing the waters, so to speak."

She narrowed her eyes. "In other words, you are seeing which side will benefit you more."

I shook my head. "I am seeing which side holds a better future for all concerned...both humans and beasts."

Eboshi smiled, but it was a cold smile. "I rather think you will be more welcome with us, and it would certainly be more...profitable decision. I can offer you anything you want, while the forest savages will offer you only a slow and painful death."

I nodded. "I'm sure you can offer me many things, Lady Eboshi. I assure you, whatever decision I make, it will be made wisely."

She opened her arms in what she assumed was a welcoming gesture, while it seemed to me as if she was threatening to capture me in her grip. "I invite you to spend the night in my town. See the power that I wield, the strength that I possess, and the people that I rule. That may ease your decision."

I bowed. "It would be a pleasure to do so." She nodded, and before I left her presence, I spoke again: "It is clear that you have a great deal of ambition. If there is one thing that I ask of you, it's that you remember that people aren't meant to be used towards your own gain. To me, the threat of selfishness and ambition is very real."

Her answer was quick and hard. "If you knew anything about me, you would know that I love these people as much as I care for myself."

I nodded. "That's a good start, then. Good evening, Madam." With that, I left her house.

* * *

Gonza waited for me, along with several armed men.

I smiled. "Hello, boys! Your boss has some words for you, and she is still alive, by the way. Luckily for her, I haven't found a reason to harm a hair on her head. Per her orders, I'm staying here for the night. I need to see if you guys are worth my considerable services."

Gonza stepped forward, glaring at me. He was tall, but I wasn't so short myself! "I don't believe you, boy."

I smirked. "Go ask her, and you'll get the same answer. Oh, and if you ever call me 'boy' again, you'll die before you can form the words. Now, _jog on (_London slang for 'Fuck off)!" I finished, giving him a raspberry and a rude hand gesture before pushing my way through the small crowd of militia in front of me.

Turning back to them, I spoke: "Nobody in this village has any reason to fear me unless you give me a reason to do so. I'm a killer, but I love peace more, so let's just have some of the latter, shall we?"

With that, I left the group and headed over to the Bellows.

* * *

In a large building, the huge contraption had to be fed fire by two teams of girls using their entire body weight to operate a seesaw, the two teams pressing down simultaneously.

It did not look like easy work, as the women were working up a sweat.

I waited until they were taking a break before announcing my presence. "Nothing like a hard day's work, ladies!" They jumped, and turned to me.

The woman who had spoken earlier stepped forward. "What took you so long, stranger?"

I shrugged, smiling slightly. "I had to clear things up with your boss. That thing looks difficult to operate, but you seem to be handling yourselves well."

She nodded. "Yes, it is a challenge, but better than our previous jobs."

I grimaced. "So you say! My name's John, at your service."

The woman nodded. "Okira. I hope you are at our service, because we need all the help we can get."

I smiled. "Perhaps we can work something out. Before that, I need to get to know this place."

Okira smiled, and took me by the hand. "Then follow me, handsome!"

* * *

The rest of the evening was devoted to information gathering. Iron Town was indeed a village, but a village as unusual as their leader.

It was a conglomerate of Asian peoples, but unlike most villages I had been around, most of the persons were societies' rejects. Some were former prostitutes, others lepers, cripples, kinds of people that were either ignored or looked down upon in most civilizations.

Eboshi had given them hope and a renewed sense of purpose, and every single person in the village was committed to her, indebted to her, loyal to her.

She had these people in the palm of her hand, more or less!

* * *

"So, what do you think?" She asked, when we had returned to the Bellows.

"It's certainly an interesting place. I have some thinking to do, to decide where I stand on things."

She looked disappointed. "Is that all? I was hoping that we could...get to know each other."

As she spoke, her left hand lowered my hood, while her right stroked my cheek boldly.

Before things could go any further, I gasped as my right arm seared with warmth, almost to the point of pain.

Christ's voice sounded in my mind, firm as steel while also loving and concerned. "Thou shalt not commit adultery. I will not have you engaging in acts of lust without my permission, especially with one who is already married."

Sickened by my own lust and stupidity, I backed away from her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, and flinched as my eyes met hers, their usual blue now a bright gold. When he spoke, his voice changing from a gentle hum to a powerful baritone, and the ground shook as he spoke: "Do not try to hide yourself from me, wretched girl! You shall not have him, harlot! Get thee hence!"

She stared at the man...the creature before her. "What are you?"

"BEGONE!" With that, she fled in fear from the voice that would haunt her dreams for years to come.

* * *

Before I could do anything, Michael appeared before me, his face dark with anger. I didn't have time to apologize, his fist slamming into my face, throwing me back a few feet.

"How dare you? After all I have given you, and you would throw it away for some slattern?"

I rose to my feet slowly, holding out my hands.

I barely had time to notice that my surroundings had changed to white nothingness. "Michael, I didn't know she was married!"

Michael back-handed me, sending me crashing back to the floor. "It matters not! You are a Vessel, and thus I hold you to higher expectations than others. You would have permitted that whore to sully your body, which I claimed for myself!"

He finished by head-butting me in the face, breaking my nose. When I tried to rise, he kicked me back down.

"I'm human! You can't expect so much from me." I protested, spitting out blood.

"Yes, you are human! I'll be honest with you: you are aware of that little story about Lucifer refusing to acknowledge humans as better than him? That was me, boy! When I was a man, I always fought to be the Lord's servant. When I was named Archangel, God charged me with defending you and your precious freedom, and so I created the Brotherhood of the Assassins. But even He knew that this freedom would often lead to evil, so He reluctantly permitted me to create the Templars Order to provide order and stability."

I shook my head. "No! It can't be. That isn't true!"

Michael took me by the collar, and pulled me close. "It is, but neither of us intended what would become of the Templars. They began as loving guardians, but ended up becoming godless tyrants in their lust for power and control. Time rotted the Templars and humanity's goodness, and your freedom was lost because of their corruption, and my error concerning my Old Testament reign. It was Christ's example that led me to believe in the Assassins and in human freedom, and nothing else."

He allowed me to sink back to the floor. "And now, you have nearly disgraced yourself and me. You should be thankful you are so useful to me. Otherwise, I would end your existence. Do not try my mercy, or my temper, again."

I nodded, thoroughly cowed and humbled. "I'll do my best."

When he replied, he sounded completely unconvinced, and I could hear the foretaste of hell in his voice: "Yes, you will."

With that, he laid a hand on my forehead, and I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up, I wished I hadn't, the pain immediately making itself felt known.

Making things worse was San's smirk. She stood over me, and I could see that Michael had somehow brought me to the wolves den. "You are back sooner than expected, and you look like hell. I told you that gun-woman was a bitch!"

I groaned, checking myself for broken bones as I rose, and San didn't help me to do either. "True, but she's not the one who did this to me."

San chuckled. "The villagers, then! So, I assume you realize whose side you are on now?"

I nodded, grimacing. "More or less-ow!" I finished, as she leaned in, and set my nose straight in one go.

"Thanks," I said, after a few seconds. "Don't read to much into it. The Forests need you in one peice, and somebody had to do fix your pretty face."

She finished, smirking as she passed by me on her way to the den.

"Little bitch," I muttered, before following her.

* * *

**And that's all for now. According to Miyazaki, the movie shows that nobody is the real hero, and that every person is flawed, so I wanted to convey the same with John.**

**As for the origins of the Templars and Assassins, you'll see that I made it seem like God permitted both. That's because He permits evil, knowing that in the end, there is some good that can come out of it. It may not look like it, but He always has our back, and He is only looking to our eternal welfare, not our temporal welfare. Hope and faith are some times seemingly blind leaps, but I'd rather take the leap than not to do it.**

**Sorry for preaching, but I just wanted to make myself clear. Enjoy, and review after you finish reading, if you want. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"It looks like you had a rough start with your fellow humans!" One of the wolf brothers said, with a harsh laugh (or bark), as I entered the den.

"Yeah, yeah! Up yours, flea-bait!" I growled back.

He rose, eyes narrowed. "Say that again!"

I glared back. "Did I stutter?"

Moro broke our little argument, which was a shame, as I was thinking how nice this mongrels' coat would look as a new jacket for yours truly. "Enough, my son! Perhaps later, but not now!"

She turned to me next. "Judging by the state of your complexion, I would say that you know who the enemy is now."

I shrugged. "Well, I know at least one is gunning for me, but the rest is not so simple."

Moro looked at me, and I elaborated. "Eboshi is a piece of work, ambitious and willing to do what it takes to get her way, no doubt about it. The people under her are another story."

Moro eyed me coldly. "They would kill you, us, and destroy the Forest, regardless of how you feel. You are in no position to be neutral in this matter, as they have probably named you as their enemy, after what happened at that wretched village. The lines have been drawn before you entered our world, and the humans have made it clear whose side they think you are on, whether you like it or not!"

I swore, looking away. No matter how much I wanted to admit it, she was right. Iron Town was, because of my lustfull desires, no longer a safe place for me.

Also, Eboshi was a person I would never have trusted enough to serve. I had little choice in the matter, if any.

I sighed, and nodded. "I get the picture. I'm officially on your side." _'You primitive freaks_,' I didn't add.

"Then will you do what is necessary to protect the forest, including killing your fellow humans?" San asked, and I nodded to her. "When I must, certainly."

San stepped forward until her small form was brushing mine, her gaze hard amd angry. "I don't trust you, human. If I had my way, my brothers would have made you their latest meal."

I nodded, meeting her gaze with mine. "I'll earn your trust then, Wolf Girl. In return, you had better realize that I am not a person to trifle with. If there is one thing that I am sure of, it is that you _will_ fear me _before_ you trust me."

San glared at me. "Right back at you, human!"

I smirked. "Lovely! As long as we're on the same page!"

* * *

Later that day, in the evening, I sat not far from the cave, out on the cliff that stretched out from the entrance of the cave.

That was about as close as I wanted to get, seeing as I was in the unenviable position of being mistrusted by my own so-called allies.

_Or did they hate me?_ Probably, which was a problem.

Personally, I didn't care for them either, except Moro. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be anywhere near here.

_ I wouldn't have said 'no' to offing them either_.

I was in a very uncomfortable situation: I had many enemies, allies who would sooner eat me than fight with me, and Lucifer was nowhere in _sodding_ sight!

"That look does not suit your face." I didn't know Moro had come out from under the cave under I heard her voice, and felt her warm breath on the back of my head.

"What do you mean?" I asked, struggling to hide my anger at being sneaked up to so easily. "I could smell your worry and anger from my cave, and my muzzle is quite apt at such things. You cannot hide much from a wolf of my age, I'm afraid."

I rose to my feet, and turned to face her. "Duly noted. Can I help you?"

Moro chuckled. "Do not concern yourself with my children. They are hardly a threat you should be concerned about, as long as I am in charge."

I frowned. "I'm not afraid of them."

She shook her head. "No, you are not, but they are on your mind nonetheless."

I grimaced. "They are one of the issues I will have to deal with. Iron Town is another. They've probably figured out by now that I am now no friend of theirs, which gives me many enemies, and less choices than I would like to have."

Moro shrugged her massive shoulders. "Such is life."

I couldn't argue with that, but I reached a decision. "But now that I'm on your side, I'm going to make sure that I'm going to be as feared by Iron Town as you are."

Moro bared her teeth in a smile. "Now that we can help you with!"

* * *

The next morning, I was prodded awake by San, who did so with the butt of her spear.

Growling, I pushed the spear aside. "Do that again, and I'll shove the spear down your throat!"

San smirked. "Good morning to you too, human. Get ready to join us: we are going hunting!"

I yawned, and prepared my weapons before giving her a nod. "Ready when you are, San!"

I had to admit, as the wolves chased down a deer, they were rather fearsome! They worked as a perfect team, chasing the deer from two different directions, confusing the prey with barks and howls, then San finished the deer when she got into range, all within five minutes.

Watching them eat their meal, I was suitably impressed, which was the point of the exercise, judging on the fact that I had not been allowed to participate, only to watch.

I wasn't hungry, anyway. Seeing a creature being ripped to shreds in front of you kind of ruins your appetite.

"_Is that all they have for us? Pitiful_!" Michael's voice sounded in my ears.

I raised a mental eyebrow. "_I'm open to suggestions_."

"_Suggestion? Since when did you ever need my suggestions? Do what you do best: kill people. Near where you first entered the Forest, Gonzo is leading a war party, intending to survey parts of the Forest for their own use_."

I nodded mentally. "_We'll wait for the right moment, then I'll let you take me there_."

"_Indeed. While we are speaking of spectacles, I have to warn you: everything has a price_."

I shrugged mentally. "_I kind of expected that, to be honest. If you give me a sword, a home, and a family, I'm a happy man. But you know that, don't you_?"

"_Of course. You want a woman as well, judging by your actions in the village. Father will have a talk with you about having a woman. As you have probably realized, I cannot promise you an easy path, but I can certainly tell you that you will not have to walk it alone. Never forget that when you fight, it is my strength that you use, not yours_."

I smirked coldly. "_Noted. Next time, when you want me to do something, don't beat me up just to get the message across."_

"_You had that coming. Now, let us get to the matter at hand!"_

* * *

San, wiping the last droplets of blood from her lips with the back of her hand, turned to her human ally. His eyes were closed, and a pensive expression on his face.

"So, human, how was our demonstration?"

He opened his eyes, and gave her a diplomatic smile. "Remind me never to get you wolves angry at me."

San nodded, grinning. "We'll see about that. So, what can you offer us?"

San narrowed her eyes, as the young man turned his head to the side, and let out a brief chuckle.

"What's so funny, human?" Her anger faded as he told them of Gonzo's mission.

San rose, spear in hand, but I raised a finger. "It's my turn now, San. Find a place to watch, and I will show you wolves how an Assassin does what he does best."

San was about to question how he could possibly get to the indicated spot before her family, when he winked at her, and disappeared.

San and her brothers turned to Moro, who chuckled. "Assassins! I shall stay here, as I know what he is capable of, when I first looked into the human's eyes!"

San nodded, and she and her adopted brothers left the cave.

Moro wasn't telling the complete truth. There was another reason she wanted to stay.

After they were gone, a warm and loving voice filled the cave. "Hello, Moro. It has been far too long since we have seen each other."

Moro smiled, as the Lion of Judah entered the cave through the entrance. "Aslan. This is a surprise, but a welcome one."

Aslan smiled. "You have grown much since we last beheld each other." Moro grunted. "And you have not changed a bit. Immortality can do that to you. I feel death creeping toward me, while you have the luxury of never having to worry about age. You are, after all, older than the moon and the stars."

Aslan sighed. "I have no age, my daughter. You would not find it a luxury, watching suffering and pain happening to your creatures, while you can only do so much without interfering in the Grand Design. Immortality has its drawbacks, I'm afraid."

Moro, seeing the pain in her Father's eyes, wondered how He could stand it, and decided to change the subject.

"Your Right Hand has made an interesting choice as a Vessal! He is competant, at least, for an Assassin."

Aslan smiled. "Although I wish he did not have to slay his fellow man, he has a good heart, and he will serve you well in the years to come."

Moro snorted. "Years?"

Aslan raised a clawed paw. "It does not seem like it at the moment, but he will fit in eventually. Now, we have important matters to discuss."

Moro and her Creator settled into comfortable positions, and their discussion began.

* * *

I sat in a tree just above the path, watching the two dozen or so soldiers marching towards my spot. _I was going to enjoy carving that bald bastard down to size_, using Michael's sword as a sweeping cicle of death.

"_Do not kill Gonza_." I frowned mentally at Michael's interruption.

"_What_?"

"_He has a part to play in the future. That is an order. I will also indicate those that have families. Do not kill them either. Do not argue, and do not disobey, or I'll make you pay_!"

I nodded, and allowed my Eagle-Vision to indicate those I had to spare.

_Only three of them? Odd, but I figured that most of them were mercenaries. All the more for me!_

"That's right, you bastards! Keep on coming." I muttered, as they marched ever closer.

* * *

"That human's a fool. He's one against over two dozen!" One of the wolves muttered, watching from some distance away, in the midst a series of huge boulders.

"Hunting that deer was something we do all the time, but we rarely attack a group this large," San agreed, her doubtful gaze watching the Assassin high in his tree.

And then she tensed as he dropped directly into the path of the war band! "Not just a fool, but a suicidal one!"

* * *

"Hullo, Lads!" I said, leaning on the hilt of Michael's sword, smiling ferally.

"So there you are, foreigner!" Gonza growled, after his men stopped and stared at the crimson-clad man who had just appeared, seemingly from nowhere.

I nodded. "Aye, it's me, and I've chosen my side. It is my duty to protect the Forest. Orders are orders, I'm afraid, but Eboshi had me interested, I admit."

Gonza smirked. "Then you've written your own death warrant, stranger! Who gave you those bruises and cuts on your face? I'll send them the rest of your head when I remove it from your shoulders!"

I smiled. "Oh, will you, then? Don't be so sure! Now then, about this situation we are currently in: I'm afraid this is as far as you get. I'll give you one chance to turn around, and go back from where you came from. If you don't do so, you will force me to kill ever single one of you. You see, not one of you will make it past me. It's all downhill from here, I'm afraid!"

Gonza laughed. "Surely you are joking-" Before he finished, five of his men fell slain by my throwing daggers.

"I did warn you morons, but it appears that have to force the issue."

As I said this, I raised the Sword of the Right Hand, and began to whirl it through the air, deflecting the archer's arrows back at their own shooters, taking down another half dozen men.

Gonza and several men charged forward, screaming their war cries, each falling like cut grass under the Sword of Heaven.

I made sure to not kill Gonza, but I gave him a grievous wound in the bargain.

I turned to the dozen or so remaining soldiers. "I would turn back if I were you. If you want to see your families again, you'd better start running!" Three of the dozen did just that, and it was the three that Michael had indicated. They were the only ones that did.

"You're all going to die here," I said, smiling with feral joy.

Oman was dead before he hit the ground.

My sword took care of the rest, the mercenaries proving no match to the slashing and whirling of Michael's sword.

I thrust and parried, ducked and weaved, sweeping away my enemies.

When I was finished my gruesome work, I sighed, bowing my head, and I sent up a prayer for their souls.

A groan interrupted me, and I turned to see Gonza lying nearby. The blow to the head that I had given him was enough to make him no threat to me, so I took my time making my way over to him.

"Well," I said, wiping the substantial amount of blood on my sword on his expensive-looking clothing, "How fucking_ stupid_ do you feel now?"

Gonza glared up at me. "Kill me, you damned murderer. That's what you love to do, isn't it?"

I hummed, and shook my head. "Actually, I take far more enjoyment from a day of quiet relaxation, curled up with a nice book, with a glass of wine in my hand. Killing is merely my job, but taking care of _shite-heads_ like you does put a smile on my pretty face!"

I knelt next to him, and grabbed him by the throat. "All right, mate, listen up! I'm going to let you live, but in return, you will go back to that gun-toting bitch you call a leader, and tell her that the Forest has a new guardian, and I will use any and all means to ruin her tremendous ambition, and free the Forest from any threat that rears its ugly head. Now, run along like a good little boy, and be sure to give me regards to Eboshi, and also tell her to _jog on_!"

With that, I gave him his horse, which had conveniently stayed closeby, and sent him on his way.

I turned to the load of boulders where my allies had been hiding. "You lot can come out now. I've sorted things out."

The wolves approached me, and I smugly noted that they were cautious in doing so.

"So, how was that?"

San chuckled. "There may be some hope for you yet!"

I smiled back. "Excellent! Shall we be off then?"

* * *

Eboshi sat, her face expressionless, as Gonza reiterated what had happened to their group of mercenaries.

"What a waste of money," Eboshi said, after he was done.

"I'm going to kill that boy!" Gonza snarled, wincing as his sizeable chest wound was being tended to.

"No, you won't. Well, not anytime soon, at least," said Eboshi. "So, the Forest has a new Guardian, does it? What a pity! I could have used him, but his arrogance and pride drove him away. Well, if he is not with us, then he is against us. Not even he will be able to stand against us when we recieve the newest edition of the rifle. We will deal with him in due time."

* * *

When we returned to the cave, we stopped short as we beheld Moro's visitor.

"Father!" I cried, bowing before my King and my God.

Allah bade me to rise, and turned to the snarling wolf brothers.

"Peace, my sons! I was merely having a discussion with your mother," he said gently, but I could hear the warning in his tone.

The brothers both locked stares with him, and both seemed to calm instantly.

San stood, stock-still, staring at the beautiful catlike creature, which was as large as a horse, a lion with warm, noble, breath-taking golden eyes that shone with power and love. His golden mane seemed to shine and shimmer, and she ached to run her hands through it, despite her pride and trepidation.

"San, it has been a long time since I have seen you. When I last saw you, you were a baby," the Lion said, and his adoring smile brought tears to her eyes. "How did you...I...are you real?"

The Lion smiled. "Come. Touch me, dearest, and I will prove as much!" She did so, and gasped as she touched his mane, amazed at its warmth and softness.

His eyes held such love and caring that it made her knees shake.

God had a way of disarming and calming even the most excited of creatures solely on the power of his Love.

But, then again, that's what the Divine Architect was: _Love_.

I completely understood San's dazzled state of being at this moment.

After a long moment, San pulled back, suddenly seeming to realize what she was doing. "Thank you," she said awkwardly, and Yahweh gave her a nod. "Anytime at all, my child."

And then he turned to the brothers, who tucked their tails between their legs, and bowed their heads reverently.

He returned it, and turned to me. "If I might have a word?" I nodded, and we both stepped out of the cave.

* * *

Once we were alone, the Lion of Judah morphed into His Human Form. "I am here concerning what happened at the village."

I reddened. "I'm sorry, Father, but you don't know how hard it is: being alone! Is it so wrong that I want a woman? It's been hard enough without the kids, and its been ages since I had a good-"

Christ raised a hand, forestalling my argument. "Please understand that I will not keep you from having a woman, but she was married. Besides, it would be easier not to have a wife, as far as your duties are concerned. You would not have time to sire children, and Michael is rather...thorough when it comes to punishing immorality. If you were to have a woman, Michael will have you married to her first. It is Divine Law."

I nodded, and winced as I felt the bruises on my face with my hands. "Michael could've made that clear with words, not with blows."

Christ smiled, and shrugged. "At least he didn't set you on fire! He was in a good mood at the time."

I looked down, and sighed. "Did he have to go to that extreme?"

Smiling, Christ placed a hand on my forehead, and I felt the pain disappear as He healed my wounds. "There, much better. Now, I must leave you to take care of other things I must attend to. Being God is not an easy thing, you know!"

I bowed low, and Christ pulled me into a hug, which I returned.

"Fear not your enemies, and give your allies time and patience. By the time I next appear, it will be hard to pull you apart! Look to the East, pray on the Seventh Day, and do not kill needlessly. I will return soon!"

I smiled. "Even so, come quickly, Lord Jesus!"

With a beautific smile, he disappeared, and I returned to the den.

* * *

**I must say that I enjoy writing this so far, and I hope you like reading it as much as I like to write it!**

**NOTE: Ashitaka will arrive after a few more chapters, when San and John have developed their friendship through trials and battle. I think that John will be an interesting addition to "_Princess Mononoke!" _**

**NOTE 2: San and John will remain close friends (almost sister\brother), and will not enter a romantic relationship. **

**Read and review, my duckies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In Iron Town, the townspeople found out that the strange foreigner that had visited them earlier had become their enemy. The three terrified survivors spoke of a blood-colored man who fought like a hungry, vicious animal.

This news spread like wildfire, and the foreigner's reign of terror began in earnest, especially after it became crystal clear that he sided with the Forest, particularly the Wolf Tribe, and he had joined in on their raids on the surrounding townspeople.

In just a few days, the color red became synonymous with fear and death.

* * *

San had to give the human credit: he knew how to kill.

hilted blade, he was one of the few humans that could go toe to toe with her and her brothers. This he had proved a few days after his display, standing fearless, without the sword, with only his wrist blades as her brothers charged him.

They stopped short of attacking him, content to snarl in his face.

To his credit, the human stared back, daring them to do their best.

No human had ever done this before, and it was then that San and her brothers began to respect him.

* * *

As the days passed, San began to get to know just who the strange human was.

San's own story was simple: when she was a baby, her parents, fleeing and frightened by the wolves, left their infant daughter at the mercy of the wolves. Instead of killing her, Moro had spared and raised her as her own. San did not consider herself to be anything but a wolf.

The human's story was far different.

* * *

The first time she asked about my past was about a week after my bloody display.

I considered her for a long moment, weighing my options: I could trust her, and tell her the whole truth, but I couldn't be certain that she would believe me.

_ In her position, I sure as hell wouldn't!_

I could tell her part of the truth, but that would mean that I didn't trust her, which I did.

"It's a very long story, and you might not believe most of it," I cautioned her.

Her response was to sit down, and wait expectantly.

"Do not tell her of me, not yet," Michael's voice warned, and I obeyed him.

So I told her: London, the Pevensies, Narnia, Christ, Cair Paravel. I told her that the sword was given to me by Christ while I was in His service.

After I was done, at least an hour later, San whistled. "Well, that is quite a tale!"

I nodded, grimacing. "Come to think of it, it is. Maybe I should be a story-teller!"

She smiled, shaking her head. "Nah, you're not clever enough!"

I gave her a playful glare. "Oh, really?"

She smirked. "Really! I believe you, by the way."

He blinked at her, annoyance becoming surprise. "That was quick."

She shrugged. "Like I said, you're not smart enough to think up that sort of tale!"

With a growl, I leaped for her, but she had already moved aside.

Swearing, I pulled myself from a bush with sharp leaves.

"Stupid and slow! It's a wonder you're still alive!" With a snarl, I leaped for her.

The next few minutes were used up by an impromptu wrestling match.

Despite my size and experience, San fought with the ferocity and tenacity of a carnivore, landing a few good ones on me, and never staying in one place.

She was the only human to date that could subdue me, to her credit, though she did cheat by clawing and biting at me when she felt like it, _the little animal_!

When I grumbled at her, she shrugged. "Be thankful that I didn't hurt you as much as I would have if I felt like it. You caught me in a good mood!" _Ah, well, when she put it like that, I could understand!_

* * *

**One week later**

"Well if you don't like it, you can leave!"

"Do I look like I'm going anywhere, Princess?"

"You'll be going to your damn grave if you make you more snippy comment!"

"The grave? You couldn't kill me if your life depended on it, you little snot!"

Moro sighed, listening to what must be the tenth argument in only two days.

It had quickly become clear that whatever connection her daughter and the Assassin would be a tempestuous one.

The two were like ice and fire. The Assassin was ice: not so much cold as calm and centered. He was supremely, and justifiably, confident in his abilities and skills to the point of arrogance. Cool and calm in the heat of battle, he had a quick wit and charm that could lay waste his enemies as well as rescue him in times of trouble, not to mention rendering him a man of mystery.

San was fire: reckless, passionate San. San was also an unmatched warrior, and extremely aware of it. But unlike the Assassin, who was as mysterious as he was competent, San always let her emotions and opinions out in the open.

Now, they were currently nose to nose, bellowing at the top of their lungs, although San was about half the others' height.

They were arguing over who would lead the next hunt.

The brothers cackled off to the side, thoroughly enjoying the show.

Moro sighed again. It might not seem like it, but she would combine them into a force to be reckoned with!

* * *

Soon afterwards, I stormed away from the little brat, wanting nothing more to do with her.

"Arrogant, snot-nosed, insufferable little hag!" I snarled, putting as much distance between me and her as I could.

What had begun as a disagreement about a hunt had descended into a shouting match, all because she couldn't stand being subordinate to me.

The fact that I wasn't acting very mature either didn't occur to me until later.

I stormed through the Forest until I found the path to leading to Iron Town.

I grimaced, watching the smoke billowing from that wretched village.

I had nothing better to do than continuing to scout out those _sods_, and if I got me a kill, all the better!

* * *

It was in the early evening, the sun almost out of sight behind the nearby mountains. Except, this time, I wouldn't be stupid enough to try getting to the Town via the road.

_ It was time for a swim_!

It took me a few minutes to find the best spot of the town to approach the town from the lake without alerting the greater part of the town, and I tested the waters: tepid, and hardly any current.

_Thank goodness for the summer heat!_

Swimming quickly, but quietly, I emerged from the river, and started to climb the embankment under the firm wooden walls of the town.

That took less than five minutes, at least half the time it took to swim across the river, and I took out the nearby sentry with a blow to his temple.

As fate would have it, I discovered I was very close to Eboshi's house. "Well, good! That's a spot of good luck, and no mistake about it!" I said to myself.

I crept closer to the house, hiding against the wall as I did so. Not far away, I could hear Eboshi's voice: "-Thanks to our new improvements of our rifles, and the newest shipments, we will finally be able to bring down the Great Forest Spirit, and with that, the Forest's power as well. Not even the Assassin will be able to make a difference."

Just then, she appeared, carrying a rifle, and she was followed by two other women, also carrying rifles. The rifles looked newer, and their fire-pin was similar to almost twice the size of the flint-lock of an eighteenth century rifle.

Suddenly, she aimed and fired at a boulder at least five hundred feet away. I swore softly as the boulder became pebbles, the explosion exceptionally large and incinerating. _Hmm, that could change things a little_!

"It's only a matter of time that we'll have the upper hand, and become a name to be feared throughout the land," Eboshi finished confidently.

I grimaced, realizing that I needed to either sabotage or take some of the rifles for myself. Sabotage was the easier option, because I couldn't carry a rifle without some effort. Eboshi, for instance, showed with her grimaces how heavy those things were.

So sabotage it was, but I needed to know where these new rifles were kept. Eboshi made it unexpectedly obvious by reentering the house, and coming outside weaponless a few minutes later.

I smiled slightly, shaking my head. Ambition was not the same as cleverness. It had nothing to do with gender, but overconfidence can bite you when you least expect it. All I needed was to do was to not show the same overconfidence!

"What about Asano, Lady Eboshi?"

Eboshi snorted. "He will expect it even less than the Forest will! He would never expect a woman like me to be so ingenuitive and ambitious. He may be a powerful rival, but he is not an open-minded man, and that makes it easy for me to take advantage of him."

_And that was all it took._ I remembered Christ and Michael speaking of Lucifer, and it was his intolerance that defined him the most. He had never expected Susan to kill him after the Great Battle because Susan was a female.

Now, plenty of people were intolerant, but sometimes it takes a single sentence to hear all you need to hear.

_It was the best lead I had yet! _

Eboshi and the woman left the porch, and walked into the greater part of the village, and sabotaging the guns was only too easy, especially for an experienced Assassin.

_Breaking things came naturally to me!_

I didn't need an escape plan, as planning escapes rarely worked for me. All I had to do was stay put.

* * *

About half an hour later, I dived into a dark corner of the room as Eboshi entered her house, only to be greeted by the sight of dozens of rifles in various states of destruction.

The thunderstruck look on her face was absolutely perfect.

"Good evening, luv. Fancy a little chat?" I asked, stepping out from my corner.

To her credit, she showed no fear as she turned to face me, even when I had Michael's sword at the ready.

"You shouldn't be here, Assassin. You do realize that you might not leave here without paying some kind of price for this mess that you have created?"

I shrugged, smiling. "I only just popped in here for a visit. I overheard a few things from you and those girls that had me interested in hearing more."

Eboshi raised an eyebrow. "Why should I tell you anything?"

I smiled. "True, I'm not an entirely trustworthy chap at the moment, but I can help you kill a rival of yours. Asano, yeah?"

Eboshi snorted. "If you got that name from my earlier conversation, that's all the information you need. He is a tyrant and a rival of mine. You might not like my ambition, but he's far worse of a threat to the Forest than I am. He is as cruel and ruthless as he is intolerant."

I shrugged. "That gives me even more reason to slit his throat!"

Eboshi approached me slowly, her eyes never leaving mine, and I tensed warningly. "And what is this newfound interest in my affairs, hmm?"

I shook my head. "No, not yours, or San's, or even the Forest's. This is something different...something more."

She frowned. "You speak as if you are part of something different than your Order?"

I grimaced. "I am, but that is as much as I am willing to say."

She nodded, recognizing that nothing could change his mind. He was as mysterious and stubborn as he was comely.

She liked that about a man, and it had been ages since she had one.

His black hair was cropped short, and his chiseled face seemed to glow with an inner fire.

He was quite attractive, and she regretted that they could not be allies.

* * *

"So, now that you have information, perhaps you would be so kind as to tell me whatever I want to know? It's the least you can do, after the mess you've made!"

I shrugged, gesturing to go ahead.

"Why side with the Forest?"

I grimaced, but acquiesced. "Moro. She has a connection with my Father that no one else has. Also, this forest is special, a place of magic, and it would be a right shame to let it go without a fight."

Eboshi, surprised at his obvious honesty, continued with her questions. "What happened with that girl? You gave her quite a scare!"

I winced. "She was married, and I would never have taken what wasn't mine. My...supervisor is quite morally strict, and it was he who...banished me from the town. I am sorry for the fright I gave her, though, so please send her my apologies."

Eboshi smiled. "So, you are not completely averse to common sense!"

He chuckled. "Perhaps not, but we'll probably never really be allies, after this," He said, gesturing to the mess around them.

"That is true. Speaking of which, you owe me some kind of payment for this debacle."

Her hands moved like lightning, drawing an enormous wakazashi from her belt, shedding her outer cloak as she did so. I used Michael's sword to bat hers away from my own throat.

"Impressive, but a piss-poor choice. What in blazes are you trying to prove?"

She lunged forward, our blades meeting, and rasping against each other.

She leaned in close, so that our faces were inches apart. "Play along, and play your part well."

"Wha-" She used my surprise to plant a kick into my chest, sending me reeling out of the open door of her house, tumbling down the steps, and landing in a heap on the ground.

* * *

I rose back up, as Eboshi charged out of her house, shouting for the guards. Minutes later, guards surrounded me, Gonza snarling for my blood.

"Stay back! He is mine!" Eboshi called.

As they obeyed her orders, I smirked at Gonza. "Take that glare out of your stare, mate! I spared your life on purpose, and the least you could do is be a little grateful!"

Gonza made to attack me, but Eboshi waved him off. "Enough talk! Come at me, Assassin!"

I smiled, whirling my sword into a fancy salute. "Your wish is my command!"

She locked blades with me, then slashed at my head, after feinting for my knees.

I knocked it away, stutter-stepped, and struck down in a vertical slash, turning into a lunge as the blade came down, but she side-stepped, and I yelped as something sharp opened a gash along my right forearm.

_The clever bitch had done this by using a hidden dagger that had been hidden in her sleeve_.

There was a raucous cheer, and I realized that the villagers were surrounding us, each holding weapons.

_Hmm, maybe I should have thought of an escape plan_!

"Lost your taste for battle, Assassin?" Eboshi asked, and I smiled at her. "Not in the slightest, luv! I'm just keeping all of my options open!"

Eboshi snorted. "You seem very sure of your chances! I doubt you will make it out of this village in one piece!"

I smirked. "Speaking of pieces, have you told your _sheeple_ what I did to your latest shipment, hmm? Why, a few minutes ago, you wanted a piece of me, as well!"

With a growl, she offered me several vertical slashes, all of which I easily avoided.

"I seem to have struck a nerve! Well, to be perfectly honest with you, I'd have had your lovely arse, if we weren't trying to kill each other, I mean!"

With a roar of rage, she tried to cut me in half...for keeps!

_Well, maybe she isn't acting anymore!_

* * *

Michael chose this moment to intervene. "Enough of this charade, boy! You have more important things to do!"

I shook my head mentally. "I've got this, old-timer. Wait your turn!"

"She's trying to kill you, you foolish child! You need my help, so shut up and get out of my way!"

* * *

Eboshi, furious enough to crush the young man's skull, never got the chance to do so.

One minute, she had him wounded and on his back foot, the next he was gone with a white blinding flash of light, as if he was never there.

Eboshi, breathing deeply, allowed herself a chuckle, as a wild cheer rose from the onlookers.

_ That young man must have had some kind of god on his side, and to her, that made him even more interesting!_

* * *

"You are a very fortunate boy." Moro said.

I had appeared near the Wolve's Den, and had told them what I had accomplished.

"_Man_. I'm a very fortunate _man_. Besides, luck's for gits! Skill is what I have!" I corrected, wincing as I attempted to give stitches to the gash to my own arm.

"Yes, I can see that." Moro drawled, looking at my rather significant gash, and I shrugged.

"So she got the drop on me, big bloody deal! I still gave her what for."

San, who had been silent until now, sighed. "Give me that, John," she said, gesturing to the cloth I was using to stitch my wound.

I stared at her. This was the first time she had shown any interest in my well-being, and the first time she had called me by name.

But I was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, so I allowed her to do so.

San avoided her mother's gaze, as she began to tend to her ally's wound. After the argument, San surprised herself by missing the damned human during her hunt.

And when she had discovered that he had sabotaged Eboshi and gave Iron Town trouble again, she decided to tolerate his presence.

Besides, he wasn't completely unpleasant to be around.

* * *

Moro allowed herself a purr of satisfaction. It was funny how things turned out the way her Father had said it would: "Give them time, and give them freedom. One way or another, they will soon come together, and it will be difficult to separate them when they do."

_Things were starting to look up!_

* * *

**So, despite the rough start, San and John are starting to see eye to eye. Anybody who knows anything about friendships and relationships knows that relationships are rough at times, but you never know what will bring the combatants together, as I made clear in this chapter. **

**The next chapter will be the deepening of their relationship, and the affirmation of his loyalty to the Forest.**

**If you found Eboshi to be somewhat creepy in this chapter, I always thought of her as a woman who knows what she wants, and will do anything to get it. She is very intelligent and capable, and she has a great deal of love for her people, despite the fact that she is mostly in this for herself.**

**Let me know how you like the story so far, and don't spare me the details or comments! Ta ta for now, my duckies!**


End file.
